Of Hockey Players & Stairwells
by darknessnl
Summary: Spans episodes 16. Izzie thinks about Alex. Alex thinks about Izzie. AlexIzzie One Shot


**Author's Note:** This is my first Alex/Izzie themed fic and my second Grey's Anatomy fic.

**Summary:** Grey's Anatomy Spans episodes 1-6. Izzie thinks about Alex. Alex thinks about Izzie. Alex/Izzie

* * *

Episode One: **A Hard Day's Night**

_Izzie:_

Okay, this Alex guy, oh excuse me, 'Dr. Karev' is just a tad annoying. Well, that's putting it nicely really. H'es an arrogant jackass. H'es going to cause me some major problems, I can tell. I know I really shouldn't be saying things like that this early in the game, but c'mon. It's pretty easy to see it. Correct me if I'm wrong. And believe me, I'm not wrong. I should call Hank, tell him how my day went...

_Alex:_

This intern thing certainly _isn't_ overrated. Everything everyone has ever told me about how much it sucked is almost completely true. Expect for Martin, that guy who was 'friends' with my mom, I think I remember him saying something about how ugly all the women were. Now I think I've got it good in that area. Yeah. Grey's a nice looking girl, a little stuck up if you ask me though. Cristina could be better, she's a high-strung uber bitch. Izzie...now I could get used to her. God, she could make lots of money as a model...but I think I'd rather see her in my bed.

* * *

Episode Two: **The First Cut Is the Deepest**

_Izzie:_

The Asian woman and her daughter proved to be quite a challenge today. I never expected to have to go against hospital protocol, well, not a week into it. Meredith almost got herself fired today, but thank the good lord she risked it. That baby could've died. Burke's not such a bad guy, at least he backed her up, better late than never. Cristina is someone I could definitely get used to, she tells off Alex like she doesn't give a damn who hears. Yeah, I like her a lot.

_Alex:_

Dr. Grey is a lot more selfish than I thought. Apparently she didn't give a damn whether or not she was offending the other departments when she told the baby's parents about its 'condition'. She gets favored around her...probably because of her mom. Her mom that practically fell off the face of the planet, where is the esteemed Dr. Ellis Grey?**

* * *

**

Episode Three: **Winninga Battle, Losing the War**

_Izzie:_

That poor man, those stupid men and their bike races. He died today because of them, I take very little comfort in knowing that his organs are now helping other people to live, yeah, it's very little comfort, but it's enough. The woman and her daughter, it was so hard to face them, knowing that there was absolutely nothing I could do, that he had to come back to them on his own. I heard Meredith had a tough day with Alex, that may explain the occasional glass shattering sounds coming from her room though...

_Alex:_

I disklike this Meredith woman more every single day. I heard that 'long-legs' and 'the-gay-guy' moved in with her. She's probably pissed because George-y boy is walking around singing "I'm Walking On Fcking Sunshine" and Izzie walking around in her underwear babbling about her hockey player. Izzie in her underwear...now that's a thought. Anyway cough Dr. Grey and I spent the day arguing about how to treat Viper, one of the stupid biker dudes that got himself all mangled and torn up. People are so incredibly thick sometimes. Anyway, I finally 'persuaded' Dr. Grey to let me treat him. He wanted to finish the race, I got that, so I just anked 'em out, bandaged him and sent him on his way. I left about an hour later. Grey was still there, giving me dirty looks. I'm sure the guy is fine.**

* * *

**

EpisodeFour: **No Man's Land**

_Izzie:_

George can be such a sissy sometimes. He was in the shower, and just because I went in there he was all "Oh my God." Geez. You'd think he'd like the attention, oh but that's right. He likes Meredith.  
Then, the ever-so-incredibly-asshole-esque Alex found out the source of my 'trust fund'. And decided to post the pictures all over the damn locker room. You'd think he'd have something better to do with his life. And I told him so. Although I may have gone a little overboard with my 'anatomy lesson'. Apparently others have seen it too. A man who I was supposed to treat today didn't want me in his de-masuline-izing surgery because I was someone he'd 'thought' about. Damn Alex and his antics.

_Alex:_

Heh. I had a very nice day. I picked up a 'random' magazine somewhere and while I was flipping through it I found a lovely picture of one of my fellow interns. I am quite thankful to say that it wasn't George. Yes, Doctor Izzie Stevens posed for a magazine, in much less than I currently see her in. I spent a great deal of time planning what to do with said picture, and therefore _had_ to spend a lot of time looking at it. She is really hot. I won't deny that. Though, I don't think they should've airbrushed out the tattoo. I kind of regret it though. She's bound to hate me.

* * *

Episode Five: **Shake Your Groove Thing**

_Izzie:_

I'm so thrilled for this party. I invited a good number of people, at least it'll be a _party_. I've invited the interns,pediatrics (much to Cristina's dislike), the floor nurses, mental defects and some other people. Well, maybe little more than some. I think Alex is pissed that I didn't invite him, but honestly, I don't care, this is for Hank and I don't need him ruining it. Especially since he has this creepy way of sneaking up on people. I've been avoiding telling Meredith, I know what she'll say. Cristina seemed strange today, she walked past me a little while ago muttering something about coffee.

Alex and I got in on a surgery tonight. So it looks like I'm going to miss most of the party, maybe Hank'll get to know some of my friends a little bit better while I'm gone, and not keeping him 'occupied'.

After the surgery we were told (Alex and I) that we need to set up the patient for his stay and what not. Alex said he'd take it. I said I would. He said he would. I said I would, he's my patient now too. Alex said he would "Go see your hockey player." That was nice of him I guess, not so much jackass-iness.

When I saw Hank outside the hospital I was, needless to say, a little surprised. He didn't look all that thrilled and no matter how many times I try to explain it to him he doesn't seem to understand that my life as an intern is complicated and unexpected. He left, and honestly, I'mwasn't all that broken up about it, Hank doesn't understand me; I couldn't really trust him while he was on the road anyway. I just went back to work.

Alex caught up with me later in the hall. Curious to know why I didn't go to the party, I told him that this really was the life of a surgeon. He replied in a way I never thought him capable of "And lovin' every minute of it." I expected some wise ass remark like "Then go back into modeling." It was just then that I felt like I missed Hank. I wanted to tell Alex, tell him that this was making my life suck. God I wanted to cry. Because only surgeons understand surgeons, and Hank wasn't one...

_Alex:_

I knew I'd screwed up when I didn't get invited to the party and everyone else did, even friggin pediatrics. I would've missed it anyway, because the party thrower and I got the opportunity to be in a brain surgery. I knew she wouldn't turn it down, although the prospect of Senor Hockey Player waiting for her at home didn't seem to make the decision any more challenging for her. Afterwards I told her I'd take care of the patient, she should go see her boyfriend. Damn it, why do all the pretty ones, (the smart ones, the funny ones, the spunky ones) have boyfriends? It's not like I could compete with this Hank guy. He's a hockey player! Geez. She seemed a little reluctant to go, but she finally did. Apparently I missed out, Izzie Stevens is taken.

I saw her in the hallway a little later and was confused. I thought she'd gone to her party. She said something about life as a surgeon. The meaning behind it didn't really hit me until I walked away. The sad look in her eyes, hidden with a fake smile and half-hearted laugh. Things had gone bad with her hockey player.Apparently she was no longer taken.**

* * *

**

Episode Five:** If Tomorrow Never Comes**

_Izzie:_

George better ask out Meredith before he makes a complete fool of himself. She's not seeing anyone that I know of. So what the hell, right?

'The tumor lady' and her surgery took most the the 'real' surgeons off the floor. Cristina and George got to hold the the disgusting mass. Meredith was dealing with a Parkinson's patient with Dr. Shepard and his brain surgery. So I'm stuck on the floor doing boring things. At least Alex is here, he's been better lately and provides for some interesting entertainment in a thoroughly boring job.

Me: Well at least we have the whole floor to ourselves.  
Alex: Wanna go do it in the stairwell?

I acutally considered it. He's gotten better and you can't deny that he's good looking. I was about to say something in reply that would eventually lead up to my saying yes (I wanted to mess with him first) when some patient in a stretcher threw up all over a very convient place on Alex, the place that had caused his 'proposition' to be made. Alex went to go change. I'm glad that guy saved me from doing something stupid, or_ at least_ something I should _wait_ on.

"You areso my favorite person today."

_Alex:_

Annie's (more often referred to as the tumor lady) surgery took almost all of the residents off the floor. And Dr. Grey, being the favorite that she is, is currently treating a Parkinson's patient, who now suddenly needs brain surgery. The luck she has is unbelievable.

Izzie and I have been walking the floor for nearly a half an hour now. We stopped talking about 10 minutes ago, and despite the awkward silence which has surrounded us (which came as a result of a remark I made about the color of her eyes)I still want to drag her into an empty room and do her on the bed. Maybe if I pretended like she wasn't single I'd have better luck. 'Izzie's dating Hank. _Izzie's dating Hank_.' This isn't working. She justsaid something about having the whole floor to ourselves, now would be the perfect opportunity: "Wanna go do it in the stairwell?" It sounded like a crude joke of some kind but I was _very_ serious.

But, of course, my luck sucks. Some guy just threw up on my scrubs. Damn it! Opportunity lost...

I was hoping she might actually joke in reply, saying "Yeah, sure. Why not?" Because God knows that if she did then she'd definitely be up against a wall in that stairwell with me _right now_.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really didn't like this. It's so hard to emphasize their chemistry. Ugh. I've just taken to writing one shots so pardon me if they suck horribly but this wouldn't leave me alone. I had to wing the first episode since I didn't get to see, I'd like to if anyone could find it on the internet somewhere for me that'd be great. Martin is fictional. **This will stay a one-shot unless otherwise requested**. Leave a review. 


End file.
